A wide variety of different types of wireless communication systems are known. For example, a typical wireless cellular network includes a multitude of interconnected base stations which communicate with mobile user devices within defined coverage areas.
Recently, techniques have been developed which deliver advertising or other types of messages to mobile user devices based on the current locations of those devices. Thus, if a given user device is determined to be in close proximity to a particular retail establishment, an advertisement associated with that establishment may be delivered to the user device.
Examples of techniques of this type are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0095333, entitled “Real-Time Wireless E-Coupon (Promotion) Definition Based On Available Segment,” 2002/0164977, entitled “System and Method for Providing Short Message Targeted Advertisements Over a Wireless Communications Network,” 2003/0198346, entitled “Push Delivery Service Providing Method, Information Providing Service System, Server System and User Station,” 2004/0209602, entitled “Location-Based Content Delivery,” 2005/0221843, entitled “Distribution of Location Specific Advertising Information Via Wireless Communication Network,” 2005/0227711, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Creating, Directing, Storing and Automatically Delivering a Message to an Intended Recipient Upon Arrival of a Specified Mobile Object at a Designated Location,” and 2006/0058037, entitled “Custom Information For Wireless Subscribers Based on Proximity.”
Unfortunately, conventional wireless communication systems such as those described in the above-cited references suffer from a number of significant drawbacks. For example, the conventional systems are typically configured in a manner which can lead to excessive location queries or other types of location-related communications between the base stations and the mobile user devices, thereby undermining the ability of the systems to support their primary voice and data traffic functionality. Also, the above-noted systems are lacking in terms of the revenue-generating capabilities that are provided. In view of these and other problems associated with conventional practice, a need exists for improved techniques for delivering location-based services to mobile user devices.